The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for providing a fault-resilient boot.
A computer system may be configured to operate in a kiosk or other remote location. When a computer system operates in a remote location, however, the ability of the computer system to reliability boot itself becomes a concern. In particular, the concern may focus on the reliability of the components of the computer system that are most responsible for booting the computer system, such as a hard disk drive. To ensure reliability, some computer systems may employ redundant components to provide a back-up to the primary components. Other computer systems may employ components that are designed with enhanced reliability characteristics. Unfortunately, redundant components or components with enhanced characteristics may increase the total cost of the computer system.
It would be desirable for a remote computer system to include a measure of reliability regarding its ability to boot. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for providing a fault-resilient boot.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a computer system configured to retrieve a preboot image from a first remote location and execute the preboot image. The preboot image is configured to cause the computer system to detect a status indication associated with a previous boot attempt by the computer system, and, in response to the status indication indicating a local boot attempt state, to retrieve a first boot image from a second remote location and to boot the computer system using the first boot image.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that it provides a computer system with a fault-resilient boot system and method. If the computer system fails to boot using a local boot image, the system retrieves a remote boot image and boots using the remote boot image. In addition, an administrator of the computer system can be notified of the problem automatically.